Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Andy9917
Summary: Semanas después del espantoso incendio en la gran atracción "Fazbear's Fright" , Sprintang aparece vivo en alguna parte que el no sabe reconocer. ¿Donde se encontrara? ¿Quien lo habrá salvado del incendio? ¿Los Phantom's estarán vivos al igual que el? Primera historia. No sean tan duros, por favor. :D


-¿Dónde carajos…estoy?.-Observe a mi alrededor me encontraba en una casa…bueno si a ESO se le puede llamar una casa. En el techo había agujeros enormes y pequeños que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, las paredes manchadas de sustancias dudosas, literalmente todo estaba hecho ruinas. _¿Quién podría traerlo aquí? Después del incendio de la pizzería no recordaba nada. Todo por culpa del maldito de Phantom Ballon Boy que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de crear una fogata para el "campamento" dentro de la pizzería, ese mocosa era un idiota y torpe, y ahora me encontraba aquí…solo y en una casa destruida de algún vago. No se preocuparía de comer o de que lo asaltaran, después de todo_ _¿Estaba muerto, no?_ Ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera era libre, podría volver a matar pequeños e inocentes niños si aún tenía el toque.

-No…no está bien.- Me mire a mí mismo, mira como termine…el karma vino por mí...por asesinar a esos 5 inocentes mocosos termine en este estúpido traje de animatronic de ese conejo maricón. La ironía de la vida.

-_Ahora que mierda hare, no puedo salir de aquí posiblemente hayan humanos afuera. Si me lograran encontrar llamaran a la policía o quien sabe que me harían pero obviamente será peor de como estoy ahora. –_Lanzo un gruñido de frustración pero no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban observando fijamente cerca de donde se encontraba.

-¿Cuántas horas piensas estar sentado sin hacer nada y gruñendo? .- Phantom Puppet se encontraba observándolo con expresión de aburrimiento.

_-_¿Qué cojones quieres intento de "Slenderman"? .-Lo volteo a ver seriamente.

-Me imagine que después de incendio, saldrías corriendo por tu libertad y comenzarían a asesinar a gente como un psicópata desquiciado. –Respondió encogiendo de hombros.- Pero creo que me adelante, llevas aquí días y no has hecho ni un solo movimiento. Pensé que quizás estarías pudriéndote en el infierno pero me equivoque.- Lo mira burlonamente.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos.- Dijo Springtrap con sarcasmo.- _Entonces, ¿Llevo aquí días? _.-Y …¿Cómo llegue aquí?.- Mira a Puppet fijamente.

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero me imagino que fue algún humano que te trajo aquí porque obviamente no te podrías mover por tu cuenta y nosotros no podríamos haberte levantando ni siquiera un centímetro. –Respondido con expresión seria.

-_Tal vez pudo haber sido algún bombero…-_Penso Springtrap- En fin, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Deben estar por ahí vagando cerca del establecimiento que "alguien" incendio por accidente- Puppet lo miraba con molestia y desprecio a la vez.

-No fue mi puta culpa, ¿De acuerdo?. Fue el estúpido niño que causo eso. –Se paró notablemente ofendido y molesto.

-Claro sigue diciendo eso pero obviamente sabemos quien fue el culpable…_imbécil conejo intento de oro. –_Penso la Marioneta.

**Pero en ninguno momento los dos hombres se dieron cuenta que una personita miraba su conversación de insultos entre ellos, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor, se acerco lentamente y hablo. **

\- T-tu…puedes m-moverte?- Pregunto un niño pequeño de cabello castaño con ojos azules al parecer de una edad cerca de los 8 años, mientras apuntaba a Springtrap con su dedo a la vez que temblaba notablemente.

-…-Springtrap no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir solo miro al niño fijamente para después mirar a Puppet con cara de ¿Qué rayos hago?.

-…-La marioneta estaba impactado al igual que el conejo dorado, para después pensar en algo rápido. El niño parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un paro cardiaco o desmayarse, pero bueno a quien no le sucedería si vez a un animatronic hablando con un fantasma. Miro a Vincent que había actuado primero en moverse y verlo tomar un trozo de madera que estaba en el piso. –Oye idiota. Ni si te ocurra hacerle daño a ese pequeño con esa cosa, o te ira de la mierda.- Puppet miro con furia a Purple Guy-.

-…-El pequeño oji-azul miro a la Marioneta con sorpresa y a la vez agradecimiento por quererlo proteger.-

-Soltó el palo y levanto los brazos con inocencia.- Tranquilo no haré nada, Marioneta. Mmmm…pues contestando a tu pregunta mocoso. Si puedo moverme y hablar lo que a mí se me pegue mi regala gana. En cualquier momento puedo ir y apretar tu pequeño cuellito de bebe, y dejarte sin aire para ver como a poco te vuelves morado y pierdes el conocimiento, para después machacar tu pequeño cuerpo.-Sonrió con sadismo Springtrap para después ver a Puppet que lo miraba con molestia para después agregar.- Claro que no hare eso contigo…_por ahora._

-Y-yo….usted n-no haría e-eso. -El niño solo miro con expresión de pánico y miedo a Springtanp mientras retrocedía poco a poco hacia un rincón.

-¿Y porque crees que no lo haría?.-Miro el conejo al castaño.- He matado más niños antes que tú. ¿Qué tienes tú, que ellos no tengan?.- Volteo a verlo con arrogancia.

-P-porque yo l-lo salve d-de ese i-incendio.- Contesto con timidez mientras bajaba la cabeza.- Yo le salve la vida.-Contesto un poco mas seguro de si mismo.

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi primera historia. Esto es el primer capitulo, mas adelante se sabra lo que paso en la pizzeria. ¿Quien sera ese niño? ¿Que hacen los Phantom's en estos momentos? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo! :3 Se despide Andy lml**


End file.
